Where am I?
by glassangelrose
Summary: Phoebe is just a normal teenage girl- until she falls into the NW books. Now she's roaming around, meeting all her favorite characters, and...messing up the story! Can she fix the story before it's too late? Or will the NW be changed forever?
1. Welcome to Briar Creek

"Hey, Phoebe!" My friend Alex called from the couch. She was lounged across the length of it, her long brown hair spilling messily onto the cushions. She must've let herself in while I was out. I wasn't surprised; I was used to her unannounced visits by now. "How was the date with Michael?"

I shrugged, and mumbled some incoherent response. She sat up, her kind brown eyes focusing on my face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I sighed. "I just don't think he's the right guy."

I trudged over to the couch and plopped down next to her. "What are you watching?"

She grinned, her brown eyes sparkling with amusement. "Wipe out." We watched as a guy attempted to jump from a narrow beam onto a rotating platform. He just missed and he went sprawling into the pool of slime below. Alex burst out laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to go upstairs and read, okay?"

She nodded absentmindedly, her eyes latched onto the screen. I hurried upstairs to my bedroom and gently shut the door behind me. I smiled softly; glad to be alone at last.

I collapsed onto the mass of pillows covering my bed. As I lay there, I closed my eyes, my mind wandering. My thoughts flittered around for a bit before settling on Michael.

There wasn't anything exactly _wrong_ with him…. except he didn't love me. He didn't understand me the way a boyfriend should. He didn't see past my fiery red hair, pale skin, and mysterious green eyes. I wanted a guy who cherished my every thought, respected my opinions, and admired my wit.

I wanted to find my soulmate.

I sighed wearily. Soulmates didn't exist, at least not in the real world. They only lived in my favorite books, the Nightworld series by L.J Smith. Why couldn't we have soulmates in real life? It was so reassuring; to know that there's another person out there ready to love you completely, unconditionally.

My phone buzzed. It was Michael again.

I sighed, ignoring it. Instead, I picked up the first Night World volume, flipping through the crinkled and worn pages to the beginning. I smiled as the familiar words ran through my head.

_"It was on the first day of summer vacation that Poppy found out she was going to die. . ."_

I continued reading, each word pulling me deeper and deeper into a world of full vampires, shifters and witches.

I finished the first book quickly; I was a fast reader, and quickly began the next book. _Daughters of Darkness;_ The story of one of my favorite Night World couples.

I had just finished reading the third page when it happened.

The pages began to blur, the words swirling together. I shook my head, and blinked, certain my eyes were fatigued and hallucinating.

I glanced up at the clock. It was barely eight.

My eyes darted back down to the page.

It was still swirling, the words twisting into one massive ink vortex.

"What the hell? " I hissed, dropping the book. It fell in a crumpled heap by the side of my bed.

I stared at it for a moment, my mind frozen with shock. I hesitantly inched closer to it, flipping it over with my foot.

The pages were still whirling together, twirling across the page like a tornado through Kansas. I reached out with one trembling hand to touch the page. It didn't feel like paper, it felt like . . . air.

I suddenly felt a sharp tug. I was thrust into a whirling vortex of pages, my stomach plummeting at the fall, my scream muffled by the whipping wind.

Then, just as quickly as it had started, it ended.

I fell with a thud into a dusty, country lane. I slowly stood up, wiping the dirt off of my hands and pants. I looked around me, a little disoriented from the fall.

_Where am I? _I wondered.

I could just make out the outline of a road sign in the distance. I sprinted over there as swiftly as my legs would carry me, the strong summer heat scorching my face.

It was an old, wooden sign that looked like it was about to collapse at any moment. I quickly read it, and then slowly read it again; sure I had made a mistake.

But no matter how many times I read it, it still said the same thing.

_Welcome to Briar Creek._


	2. Todd and Vic

**Disclaimer: I dont own the NW**

I couldn't wait to start exploring. A vague voice in the back of my head, the tiny voice that was my common sense, was whispering warnings about this being a bad idea. I quickly hushed the voice. What was the worst that could happen? It was only a book. The ending was already written, right? So what was the harm in exploring?

I trudged up the bumpy dirt road, the bright sun beating down on me. The heat surrounded me like a stuffy blanket, and I was soon breaking a sweat. Good thing I was wearing a tank top.

The landscape was beautiful. Large, thick-trunked, trees with wrinkled bark and twisted limbs reached upwards, the leafy ends a vibrant green against the bright blue sky. The walk wasn't that far, probably only a mile or two, but the heat made it drag on forever.

I finally found my way to the center of town, passing by the familiar gas station, and Briar Creek General Store. I stopped, not quite sure how to proceed.

My stomach rumbled loudly, making the decision for me. I fished a ten from my front jean pocket, swung open the creaky wooden door of the general store and stepped inside. My body sighed with relief as the air conditioning washed over me, drying the thin sheen of sweat on my skin and sucking the heat from my body.

The store was quaint, perfect for a small town. The walls and floors were made of old wood, chipped and in need of a repair. The cash register was at the other end of the small store. A little blonde girl leaned against the counter, filing her pink manicured nails, looking extremely bored. I imagined it had been a slow day.

The store was very basic. There was a tiny beauty supply aisle, a small section for snacks and drinks, cleaning supplies, and a single rack filled with cheap romance novels. I hurried to the sparse food section, and began taking my pick. I quickly grabbed cold water and a box of granola bars and some chips.

I hurried to the cash register, my excitement temporarily pushed aside as the grumbling in my stomach became more demanding. I approached the counter and placed my things upon it. The girl working the register tossed the nail filer onto the counter and beamed at me. She seemed glad to just have something to do for once. "Hi! How are you today?" She asked sweetly.

"Good," I said absentmindedly, wondering where I should go after this. She murmured some response that I didn't quite catch. Something was nagging me, tugging at the back of my mind. This girl seemed familiar . . . I stole a quick glance at her name tag.

"Bunny?" I said wonderingly. She flashed me a confused look, as I continued to stare at her curiously. She looked exactly as I had imagined Bunny in the books; a petit blonde, with sweet blue eyes and a cute face.

"I'm so stupid! Of course it's you! Who else would be working in the General store?"

Bunny froze; her blue eyes open in shock.

_Did I just say that out loud? Crap!_

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked, her head cocked to the side in confusion.

My head spun as I fumbled to try and cover up my outburst. "I, umm, I just moved here and. . . my friend told me. . .that. . . you would be working here!" I added a shy smile at the end, attempting to make it believable.

"Really?" Bunny squealed, her suspicion evaporating as quickly as it had come. "How exciting! Well, welcome to Briar Creek! Who's your friend?" Bunny asked, with a bright smile.

"Ummm," I stalled, not having thought that far ahead. This was why I never lied; I sucked at it.

Bunny looked at me expectantly, her smile faltering a bit as I stood there gaping blankly at her.

_Think, think, THINK!_ I yelled at myself.

"Mary-Lynnette!" I blurted out the only name I could think of.

Bunny nodded, acknowledging that she knew Mary-Lynette, and quickly rang up my purchases. "Eight dollars please."

I could feel the relief wash over my face. I would have to sort my story out. I should've guessed that people would wonder what I was doing here.

I paid and swiftly crossed the store. I plopped myself down on one of the wooden benches near the entrance, enjoying the feel of the cold air washing down over me from the vent above my head.

I ripped open a granola bar and hungrily bit down, savoring the taste of oats and chocolate on tongue. I snarfed down the entire granola bar. I was still ravenous. I realized I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday.

I was about to open a bag of chips, but was distracted by the sound of a chime. The door swung open, the lazy heat from outside coming in as two teenage boys stepped across the threshold. They were tall, tan and dirty looking. The both wore plain white tee shirts, sticky with sweat, and ripped jeans. One had sandy blonde hair, the other had brown.

I immediately pegged them as Todd and Vic.

I purposely put down my snacks, my eyes narrowing as I took in the sights of the two scoundrels. They were lounging against the counter, annoying Bunny. I watched as one of them reached out to stroke a piece of Bunny's hair. She swatted their hand away, and both of them roared with laughter. Bunny was doing a decent job at ignoring them, but I could tell that they were getting to her; she was filing her nails with a bit more force than necessary.

I marched over to them, determined to save Bunny from their harassment.

"Hello," one of the boys drawled lazily, his eyes raking my body. I shivered uncomfortably. "Are you new here? I'm Todd." He continued to leer at me, his brown eyes glinting with something I preferred not to think about.

_Okay, Todd was even creepier than the books made him seem_, I thought to myself, shrinking away from him a bit.

"I'm Vic," the other one said, ignoring my obvious disgust. "Maybe we could show you around?" he offered with a sly smile that I guessed was supposed to be seductive. Instead, it just looked sinister.

_Creeps! I'll show you!_

"I know who you are!" I snapped. "And I know what you're up to! You better leave Jade alone! She's my favorite character, and if you hurt her, I will hunt you down and hurt you!"

There was a moment of awkward silence, when everyone just stared at me, dumb founded. Then Todd spoke up.

"Jade?" He asked. "Who's Jade?"

Everyone was staring at me like I was unstable. Then it dawned on me that they didn't know they were characters in books. They didn't know anything. They were just living their normal lives, completely unaware of the upcoming events.

"My friend told me all about you!" I hissed at Todd and Vic. "Just stay away from me, okay?"

"Mary-Lynnette?" Bunny asked, confused, while Todd and Vick's eyes narrowed.

_Oh, no!_

I winced as my lie blew up in my face.

"Really? What _is_ Mary-Lynette saying about us exactly?" Vic asked, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

My eyes widened, my heart pounding a jagged rhythm in my chest. "N-n-nothing," I stammered. Fear clawed at the pit of my stomach, my brain finally registering the mess I had made. How could I have been so _stupid_!

"Maybe we should go have a chat with Mary-Lynette," Todd suggested, his tone far too innocent for what he was insinuating.

"N-no," I tried to stop them. "Why would you need to do that?"

"We don't like people spreading rumors about us," Vic informed me flatly, turning sharply on his heel. Todd and Vic stormed out of the store together, both determinedly headed to Mary-Lynnette's house.

I stood there, stiff with shock. Then, forcing my frozen muscles to work again, charged out after them.

"No! Guys, stop!" I screamed. I sprinted, ignoring the burn in my muscles as I pushed myself to run faster. I caught up to them, but they didn't stop. They kept walking at the same brisk pace.

"I thought you said you were going to show me around? You can't do that if you're beating up Mary-Lynette!" I reminded them, hoping to distract them.

They continued to ignore me.

_Fine. Desperate situations call for desperate measures!_

I latched onto one of their arms, struggling to yank them to a stop. They quickly threw me off and laughed, still walking briskly.

"Todd! Vic! Beating up Mary-Lynnette isn't going to solve anything!" I cried, still tugging pathetically on their arms.

"We're not going to beat her up….just chat" Todd said shiftily, jerking his arm out of my reach.

I didn't believe him for a second.

"In that case, it would be perfectly okay for me to come with you guys, right?" I answered, looking up at them pleadingly.

They exchanged a quick glance.

Todd turned to face me, his face gleaming with sweat, an almost maniacal grin on his face, and said, "Sure, you can come... "

I smiled as relief washed through me. _Maybe they weren't as bad of people as I originally thought! _

". . . If you can keep up. . ." Todd finished, and Vic gave a brutish snigger.

Before I could react, they were charging full speed towards a beaten up, red, pickup truck. They quickly climbed in, revved the engine and roared off into the distance.

I tried to keep up, pushing myself to sprint as fast as I could, reminding myself that I needed to save Mary-Lynnette. It wasn't long before my head started to spin, my body heavy with the days heat, my lungs burning for air.

I gave up, feeling defeat crash around me in waves. I couldn't outrun a car.

There was no way I could get to Mary-Lynette in time. They were probably halfway to her house already.

_What had I done?_


	3. Trees and punishment

**Hey! So sorry for the late update...i got a new puppy! So i've been busy taking him for walks, and all that fun stuff! He's adorable:) We still haven't named him though...suggestions? **

**Also, check out my poll! Please? I'm planning on using the information for one of my stories!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! 3**

I was a horrible person.

As self loathing consumed me I found myself making my way towards the closest tree. I was, hands-down, the biggest idiot _ever_.

_Since when did I get so stupid?_

I whacked my head against the tree in frustration. It stung a little, but I figured I deserved to suffer.

I was about to whack my head against the tree again when I felt a tentative hand tap me on the shoulder.

I sighed, and hesitantly took a break from my self-punishment. "What?"

I turned around to find the source of the tap.

She was extremely pale, with white-blonde hair and beautiful silvery-green eyes. She seemed young, even younger than my sixteen years.

She hesistantly approached me and asked,"Is it normal behavior for humans to hit their heads repeatedly on trees?" She squinted at me curiously, her large, green orbs examining me like I was an intriguing specimen. I leaned away from her searching gaze, slightly unnerved by the sudden attention.

"Uh, no," I admitted with a sigh, "only when they do something unbelievably stupid."

"I see," The girl pursed her lips and nodded thoughtfully, "Like?"

"Like somehow get two bulky, mean, slightly creepy teenage boys to beat up one of their favorite characters," I hissed under my breath, hitting my head against the tree once again.

She looked at me blankly, her green eyes clouded with confusion. I didn't bother to explain my strange utterings.

After a moment, she asked,"What was that?"

"Never mind," I dismissed with a tiny wave of my hand. I was too exhausted to try to explain everything.

"O-kay," the girl said sweetly, dropping the subject. "But, you know, it's probably not healthy to hit your head against a tree."

"Probably not," I agreed. "But, judging from my previous behavior, all my brain cells are already gone, so..." I muttered. I began hitting my head against the tree again.

A moment of awkward silence followed, that was broken only by the dull thuds of my head hitting the tree.

"Would it help if I hit my head against the tree with you?" She suddenly asked, braking the silence.

I stopped banging my head against the tree and faced her. "Huh?"

She took a step towards me."Would it help if I hit my head against the tree with you?" She repeated, completely seriously.

"umm, thanks, but no…." I said with a small smile. There was no need for her to suffer with me.

"Well, is there anything I can do to help?"She wondered.

"Not unless you have a car," I replied.

She grimaced. "I actually was going to ask you for one, but then you distracted me by your odd behavior. My sisters and I got lost on our way here, and have no idea where we're going."

"You need directions?" I sighed.

Then something she said caught my attention. _My sisters and I. . . .need directions. . . green eyes…._

"Jade!" I yelped.

"That's me," she beamed, then her forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Wait, how did you know my name?"

I just stared at her in amazement, and exclaimed. "How could I not know your name? You're completely awesome!"

She grinned, accepting that as a answer.

"Well, thanks," she giggled.

I hugged her, and squealed again.

After I released her from my death-grip of a hug, she asked, "So, what's _your_ name?"

"Phoebe," I grinned excitedly.

"Well,_ Phoebe_, I'm sorry I couldn't help." Jade said apologetically. "But do you know where—"

"Actually, Jade, I think you can help me after all," I interrupted, as a new idea dawned upon me.

"Really?" She looked at me curiously.

"Really," I confirmed, a victorious smile creeping across my face. "How about this? If you help me save Mary-Lynette, I'll help you find Ms. Burdock's farm."

Jade nodded vigorously, not even bothering to ask how I knew she needed to find Ms. Burdock's farm.

Deal?" I stuck out a hand.

"Deal!" Jade said, shaking my hand firmly.


	4. Frying Pans Are Dangerous

**Hey everyone! Soo sorry for not updating in forever. I feel bad, especially since Paranormacly requested quick update. I got slammed with homework this week. So again, sorry. :(**

"Before we do anything," Jade said, grabbing my hand and dragging me down the street. "I want to introduce you to my sisters."

I couldn't contain the excited smile from creeping across my face.

_I was going to meet Kestrel and Rowan!_

I wondered if they would look like I had always imagined them, or completely different.

I supposed it depended on whose imagination was controlling this world I've seemed to have fallen into. Was I walking around in L.J Smith's imagination, or my own? Or have I landed myself into some alternate reality, and they're actually real?

That last thought sent a chill of horror shivering through my body. If this was real. . .then who knows what could happen? I could die. I could be trapped here forever!

"Here they are!" Jade skidded to a stop. I nearly crashed into her, still wrapped up in my own thoughts.

"Kestrel, Rowan, meet my awesome, _human_, friend Phoebe!" Jade gestured towards me, flailing her arms excitedly. Rowan and Kestrel remained unfazed at her hyperness. I figured they were immune to it by now.

The emphasis on human did not escape my attention. I could see them struggling to keep up the façade they had created; they were slowing their motions, attempting to look less predatory. How was I supposed to tell them it was all a wasted effort? I already knew everything about them and the Nightworld.

This left me with quite the conundrum. I needed their vampiric abilities to help me save Mary-Lynnette, but they would possibly kill me if they believed I knew their secret.

How was I going to get them to help me?

The answer came to me quickly. I didn't like it much, but it was my only option. After all, doesn't everyone always say honesty is the best policy? I just hoped it wouldn't get me killed. . .

"So," I said, getting everyone's attention. I tried not to fidget as they all peered at me questioningly.

"Yeah?" Jade said excitedly, her feet bouncing with her uncontained excitement.

My head was spinning and I suddenly felt sick. My heart began to pound; the sound of blood rushing through my veins became unbearably loud.

_Oh, just spit it out! _I chastised myself.

"I'm a witch," I blurted out. "And I need the help of some vampires."

Okay, I chickened out. I wasn't ready to die.

They stared at me blankly for awhile, before all of them crushed me into a group hug.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rowan wondered, a bright smile spreading across her face. Her kind brown eyes sparkled with laughter.

Kestrel was a bit more skeptical. She arched one perfect eyebrow, crossing her arms and staring at me with those piercing yellow-gold eyes.

"Why aren't you wearing any identification?" Kestrel asked, pointing to her own black iris ring.

_Why do I always get caught in my lies_?

"I. . .uhhh. . . am a renegade witch," I lied, knowing that they were renegade vampires too.

"Us too!" Jade squealed, clearly not sharing any of Kestrel's suspicion. "We should be sisters!"

She squealed again and crushed me in another tight hug.

"What do you need help with?" Rowan wondered.

"I need to get to the Carter's house as soon as possible," I answered, not bothering to go into more detail than that. I didn't need to tell them of my epic stupidity. That was in the past, never to be spoken of again.

Without a word, Kestrel crouched down in front of me. At first I was a little bit confused as to what she was doing.

_Was she bowing? _

Then I realized she wanted me to hop onto her back. I quickly climbed on. It was a bit awkward at first, but I quickly got over it. Mary-Lynnette needed me.

It barely took five minutes for Kestrel and the others to arrive at Mary-Lynnette's house. I swiftly jumped off of Kestrel's back, sprinting towards the house. I ran past Todd and Vic's cars parked in the driveway. The closer I got, the more concerned I became. I winced as loud voices and swearing came from inside the house.

I ran up to the door and flung it open, charging into the kitchen uninvited with Jade, Kestrel and Rowan on my heels.

I skidded to a stop in the doorway, completely unprepared for the scene laid out before me.

Todd and Vic were rolling around on the floor clutching their shins and head as Mary-Lynette stood over them wielding a frying pan.

Once I got over my shock, I began to laugh.

Mary-Lynnette whipped around, suddenly aware that she had four new guests in her kitchen. Her large blue eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in suspicion. She began to advance upon me, thrusting the frying pan out in front of her like a dagger.

I held up my hands in a defensive position.

"Whoa. I come in peace!" I said, not wanting to be whacked with a frying pan.

Mary-Lynnette didn't lower the pan but kept coming towards me. "How many people are going to charge into my house unannounced today?" She hissed, an inch from my face.

I leaned back from her terrifying gaze.

"Sorry," I stammered. "I-I-I heard screaming."

At my response Mary-Lynnette seemed to snap out of her trance.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, brightening immediately. She tossed the frying pan onto the floor, the resounding clang echoing through the house. "I'm sorry. You caught me a little off guard. You must be Ms. Burdock's nieces."

Jade pushed me out of her way, eager to introduce everyone. "Hi, I'm Jade. These are my sisters Rowan and Kestrel. This is our friend Phoebe. She's going to be living with us while we stay here."

"I am?"I asked.

"Yep," Jade beamed, giving me a secretive wink.

I shrugged and winked back.

"Well, mice to meet you all," Mary-Lynnette said, smoothing her hair down. She nervously bit her lip, seemingly embarrassed about her previous behavior. "Do you want to stay for a bit and have dinner with us? Claudine's making Chicken Parmesan, and it's absolutely delicious."

"We'd love to!" Rowan accepted.

"Perfect," Mary-Lynnette beamed. "But first, will you help me move these two jerk-faces out of my house? They can't seem to walk."

Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade grinned. "No problem."

I smiled as they dragged them out of her kitchen and dumped them on the lawn.

I felt relief sweep over my body, as the danger passed. Mary-Lynnette was okay.

Maybe everything would be alright now.

** I love reviews! :D**


	5. Movie Marathons and Friendships

**Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/alerts! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the NW**

Mary-Lynnette was right; Claudine's chicken parmesan _was_ delicious. I eagerly forked another bite of the steaming hot chicken and bubbling cheese into my mouth.

"So, what brought all of you to Briar Creek?" Claudine asked.

"Well, my sisters and I are visiting our Aunt," Rowan explained.

"That's nice," Claudine said politely, "and you, Phoebe?"

I froze mid-bite. "Um. I'm just passing through," I answered evasively.

"I see," she said lightly, too polite to pry any further.

I nervously jiggled my leg under the table, and took another big bite of chicken.

"So how old are you girls again? I think Ms. Burdock mentioned it, but I can't remember," Claudine asked, smoothly changing the subject.

"I'm nineteen," Rowan replied. "Kestrel's seventeen and Jade just turned sixteen. I think Phoebe's sixteen too."

I confirmed this with a nod.

Claudine smiled and said, "Perfect. Mary-Lynnette is seventeen, and Mark is sixteen."

Mary-Lynnette smiled and murmured something about it being wonderful to have more kids her own age to hang out with. Mark just stared shyly down at his plate. He hadn't spoken once during dinner, and I was beginning to get seriously annoyed. Jade, his soulmate, was literally_ two_ feet from him and he couldn't even find anything to say to her!

He obviously needed a push.

"So, Mark," I began.

He glanced up, his blue eyes wide in surprise. He clearly wasn't used to being chatted with by strangers.

"Jade was telling me she'd like to see what there is to do in Briar creek for fun. Would you mind giving her a tour?" I finished.

Jade opened her mouth, probably to deny saying any such thing, and I swiftly kicked her under the table. She shot me a confused look, but played along.

"Uh, yeah," Jade said, glancing at Mark expectantly.

Mark seemed petrified, too nervous to respond.

Kestrel and Rowan exchanged a glance and shrugged. "We wouldn't mind a tour, either, actually."

"Great," Claudine clapped her hands together. "It's settled then. Mark and Mary-Lynnette can give you all a tour tomorrow."

Mary-Lynnette nodded and Mark looked relieved he wouldn't have to be alone with the three sisters.

_Shit_, I cursed silently. Why were Jade and Mark being so _difficult_?

We ate the rest of our dinner, the silence broken only by the clatter of dishes and sounds of chewing.

Afterwards, we all pitched in to help Claudine clear the table.

We said our good-byes and thank-you, ready to head back to the farm. However, Claudine stopped us.

"No, please, you should stay," she insisted. "You can all watch a movie together, maybe?"

"Yeah!" Mary-Lynnette exclaimed excitedly. "We can watch Sherlock Holmes!"

"I love that movie!" I shared, a big grin spreading across my face. I turned to Rowan, Kestrel and Jade and murmured. "C'mon we _have_ to stay."

Jade, Kestrel and Rowan looked apologetic. "We have to be getting home to our aunt, actually."

"Oh," Claudine said, a little disappointed. "Do you need a ride?"

"That would be lovely," Rowan accepted gratefully.

"Wait, you're staying, right?" Mary-Lynnette demanded.

I nodded.

"Yay!" she said happily.

. . .

3 buckets of popcorn, and an uncountable number of sodas later, Mary-Lynnette and I had finally finished our movie marathon. We watched Sherlock Holmes, Pirates of the Caribbean, and Alice. All three of them were both of our favorite movies. We actually had a lot in common; we both liked to run, we both listened to mostly the same kind of music, and we had the same sense of humor. I felt like I had found my new best friend.

"Well, it's now three in the morning," Mary-Lynnette announced around her massive yawn.

"Yeah," I said, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"How do you still have so much energy?" Mary-Lynnette asked sleepily.

"Oh, I don't," I sang happily. "When I'm tired, I get _really_ hyper."

"Oh," was all Mary-Lynnette could manage.

"So," I said, standing up. "I should really be getting back now. Thank you for everything. I had a great time."

"No problem," Mary-Lynnette said with a grin. "It was nice meeting you."

I stepped outside, the cold night air prickling my skin with goose bumps. I shivered, but continued on my way to Burdock farm.

**I know this may seem like a filler chapter-but it's not. See if you can spot what Phoebe messed up here, **_**before**_** it blows up in her face! **

**Please leave a review! Thanks: )**


	6. A Dirty Shovel and A Hint

**Hey everyone! So sorry for not updating this story in forever! I was really caught up in my other story, Bloodfeud. I'm down to the last chapter in that story, and I just wanted to finish it. But anyways, I'm sorry, and to make up for my long break in updates, I'm going to update at least twice today. Also, once I post the last chapter of Bloodfeud, I'll be able to start updating this much more regularly. So, if you are still reading this, thanks so much! I won't leave for so long again!**

**Please share your opinion in my poll!**

**And check out my awesome community for NW! I need more staff too, so if you're interested in joining, let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the NW**

It was nearly four in the morning by the time I finally arrived at Burdock farm. I quietly unlocked the front door and slipped inside, doing my best not to shatter the peaceful silence. I wasn't sure if vampires could sleep, but I didn't want to risk it. I had a suspicion that Kestrel would not taken to being woken up well.

I had just slid the door shut when a voice broke the quiet.

"Finally, you're back!" Jade exclaimed, flicking on the living room lights. "You'll never believe what's happened!"

I slowly turned around to face the three sisters. Rowan and Kestrel were sprawled on the couch, and Jade was standing stiffly with a black kitten in her hands. They all looked dirty and disheveled, like they had been rolling around in mud. Kestrel had bits of leaves and sticks tangled in her hair, and Rowan's face was smeared with dirt. Jade's dress was ripped. There was a dirt-caked shovel tossed at her feet.

"What?" I wondered, puzzled by their muddy appearances and the discarded shovel.

_Had they been digging in a forest?_

"It's our aunt!" Jade's voice turned shrill, shooting through several octaves. "She's dead! We've just buried her!"

My eyes widened, shocked speechless. With all the drama about Mary-Lynnette I had completely forgotten about Ms. Burdock being killed.

"She was staked!" Jade wailed. "Just like our Uncle Hodge was!"

"I'm sorry," I said softly, once I had regained my voice. "Do you know who did it?"

"No, but it was definitely another Night person," Kestrel answered.

"Or a vampire hunter," Rowan added.

"A vampire hunter?" I repeated thoughtfully, pretending to mull it over.

I already knew the identity of the killer. But should I tell _them_ who it was? Or let them figure it out by themselves?

I decided it couldn't hurt to give them a push in the right direction.

"I doubt there's a vampire hunter running around Briar Creek. . . "I hinted. That was all I was giving them; a hint.

"You never know," Rowan contradicted. "There could be."

Kestrel suddenly got a conniving look on her face that I didn't like one bit. "Here's an idea . . . why doesn't Phoebe use her witch powers to figure out who did this?" She suggested innocently, her wide golden eyes widening sweetly.

_Oh, Kestrel, why do you have to be so smart?_

"Well," I stalled. "What did you have in mind, exactly?"

Kestrel shrugged, and began picking at her nails. "I don't know. You're the witch," she said lazily. "I'm sure you can figure it out."

I pretended to consider it, my brain racing to think of a good excuse. I finally thought of one.

"Perhaps I'm a bad witch, but I can't really think of anything," I lied.

"I'm sure you're not a bad witch!" Jade reassured me, shooting Kestrel an evil glare. "Don't let Kestrel intimidate you. Just do what you can."

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

_That was close! _

I changed the topic, steering the conversation out of dangerous waters.

"So," I began, picking back up where they had left off, "Vampire hunter?"

Kestrel, Rowan, and Jade nodded.

"It's the best guess we've got so far," Rowan said.

"What about a rogue werewolf?" I suggested nonchalantly, as if it was just an idea floating around in my head. Okay, I lied about not giving any more hints. I couldn't resist.

There was a brief, awkward silence where all three sisters looked at me strange.

"Why do you think it's a rogue werewolf?" Kestrel asked, the first to break the silence.

I shrugged, and continued coolly, "I don't know. I just can't picture a vampire hunter running around Briar Creek."

Kestrel's golden eyes flashed and narrowed. She stood up and leaned towards me. I gulped noisily, stumbling backwards from her gaze. Did that girl always looked like she was hunting something?

"Any other, more _valid_, reasons?" she hissed.

I licked my lips nervously.

"Well, there is a place called Mad Dog Creek here. I heard about it in town. Supposedly, Sasquatch lives there," I blurted out quickly, willing to say anything to be released from that nasty glare.

Kestrel leaned back, raising her eyebrows in consideration.

"Sasquatch?" Jade inquired, her forehead puckered with confusion.

"A big, hairy beast," I clarified.

Her green eyes widened. "I think Phoebe's right! It was a rogue werewolf!" she exclaimed.

Kestrel opened her mouth to speak, but Rowan held up a hand, stopping the debate that was sure to ensue.

"Hold on," she began, "Phoebe has brought to our attention that there is _likely_ a rogue werewolf residing in Briar Creek. However, there is no evidence a werewolf committed the crime. It still looks like a Vampire hunter to me. We shouldn't assume things."

"You're right," Jade said, looking ashamed. "Sorry."

"I agree with Rowan," Kestrel announced. "Werewolves tend to tear their prey apart with their teeth. Aunt Opal was all in one piece, and there definitely were no bite or claw marks on her."

"Maybe," I allowed, figuring there was no point in correcting Kestrel. "But you guys will have a chance poke around town tomorrow when Mark and Mare give you the tour. Keep your eyes peeled for anyone who could be a Night person."

"Right," Jade exclaimed. "That's a great idea!"

"You could ask Mark if he's seen anything strange lately," I offered slyly, giving Jade an excuse to talk to him. "Even if humans don't know another person _is_ a Night person they can usually sense there's something different about them."

Rowan nodded. Even Kestrel looked a little bit impressed by my suggestions.

"So it's settled. We'll figure out who did this tomorrow," Rowan announced.

"Um." Kestrel raised an eyebrow, pointing at the sun rising over the horizon. "It's already tomorrow."

"Maybe we should go take a look around before we go with them," Jade suddenly thought. "We could see if there's anything suspicious downtown, and then ask them if they know anything about it."

"Good idea," said Rowan. "Let's go!"

They all trailed out the door. Jade turned back to looked at me, clearly wondering why I wasn't behind her.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

I shook my head and yawned. "I'm really tired. Is it okay if I just stay here and sleep? You guys can fill me in later."

"Sure," Rowan said gently, grabbing Jade's hand and shutting the door behind her.

I sighed happily and crashed on the couch. I was asleep in a matter of seconds.

**What did you think? Press that little button and let me know!**


	7. That's One Very Dead Goat

**Well here's the second chapter I promised. If I get enough reviews, I might even feel inclined to post a third; )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the NW…I just get to mess with it.**

**Please check out my poll!**

**And my community! I would love more staff, or any story recommendations.**

**Happy reading!**

When I finally woke up, it was dark outside.

I sat up, stretching my arms above my head. My back was a bit sore from crashing on the couch, but my only other option had been the floor; there was no guest room at Burdock farm. I yawned and groggily rubbed the sleep from my eyes, slowly standing up.

There was no sign of the three sisters anywhere.

_I guess they're still out with Mary-Lynnette and Mark. _

_Which is good_, I reminded myself. _Perhaps Jade and Mark have realized they're soulmates!_

My mouth felt thick with sleep and my hair was a tangled mess. I needed to find a bathroom. I wandered down the hall, until I came upon a chipped red door that could either be a bathroom or a closet.

I opened it, and surveyed the tiny space. It was a bathroom; but a very rusty and sparse one. There was a sink; it was small and slightly tilted, but it still worked. The toilet was painted an ugly tan color, and it had a large dent in the tank part of it. The shower was without a curtain. The room smelt strongly of cheap vanilla sugar lotion, and there was no mirror.

I flung open the nearest drawer. Inside was a small tube of toothpaste and a bristly, yellow toothbrush. The toothbrush looked old, but it didn't look used. It was hard to tell though. The toothpaste was nearly used up. The remaining paste was crusty and thick.

_Better than nothing_. I thought, grabbing them.

I quickly brushed my teeth, washed my face, and fixed my hair into a messy bun. Unfortunately, I didn't have a change of clothes, so I was stuck with my tank top and jeans. I would have to ask Jade to borrow some.

I hurried back down the hall into the sitting room and plopped myself on the couch.

_What should I do now? Try to find everyone? Or maybe I should clean up the house…it's awfully dusty in here…_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the lock turning in the door. I stood up, bouncing towards the door, anxious to see how Jade and Mark's "date" went. I expected the three sister to waltz in, all of them chatting about how wonderful their day was. Preferably, Jade and Mark would be hand-in-hand.

What I didn't expect was a long, lanky boy with tousled blonde hair and a lazy smile to slip past the doorway.

He was tall, with smooth, pale skin. His eyes were slightly tilted, and framed by long, dark lashes. They kept shifting colors; first they were brown, then blue, then gold . . . and his lips. His lips were full and sensual, his teeth straight and white. His nose was perfect too. Everything about him was perfect.

He was none other than the infamous Ash Redfern; the subject of numerous fan girls fantasies and fan fictions.

_Oh my God, he's even hotter than I imagined!_

He was staring at me suspiciously, probably trying to figure out why I was in his Aunt's house.

"Hi!" I said in a cheerful tone that masked my nervousness. "I'm Phoebe. I'm a new friend of your sisters."

"Hi," he said, his voice as wonderful as the rest of him. I had to remind myself to keep breathing.

He was still looking at me suspiciously, clearly trying to figure out if I was human or not.

"I'm a witch," I told him.

His face cleared, his mouth turning up into a charming smile.

"Nice to meet you Phoebe," he said amicably, sticking out a hand. I couldn't help the giddy smile that spread across my face as I shook it.

I sat back down on the couch. Ash sat down next to me, and flashed a lazy smile.

"So, Phoebe, what's a pretty witch like you doing in briar Creek?" Ash asked.

I turned to look at him. Oh. My. God. Is Ash Redfern _flirting_ with me?

One look at his expression, and I knew he was.

Ash Redfern was putting the moves on me.

"I can't imagine there's much to do down here," He continued, waiting for my response.

I wanted to flirt back, but I couldn't with a clean conscience. He belonged to Mary-Lynnette, not me.

"I'm just passing through," I said with a small shrug, pretending I was unaffected by his advances. "What are you doing down here? It's not exactly the most exciting place for a vampire either. And I got the distinct feeling that Rowan Jade and Kestrel didn't really want you here."

Ash flashed a dangerous smile. "Oh, they don't. They ran away from home, and it's my job to talk some sense into them and bring them back."

"I see," I said. "How did you find them?"

"I went to the nearest vermin's house and asked about them," Ash shared.

"Claudine?" I guessed.

"Um. Yeah," Ash confirmed, looking me curiously. "How did you know that?"

"Um…cause I'm a witch?" I squeaked out.

Ash grinned, accepting my answer. "That's so cool. What else can you tell me?"

I smiled. "Well, I have a feeling you're not going to be so anxious to go back home soon."

He leaned towards me, a flirtatious grin lighting his face.

"And why would that be?" he asked.

"Well," I answered, diverting my eyes from his heated gaze. "I think you're going to meet a beautiful girl and want to stay with her."

_Your soulmate_, I amended silently.

Ash's grin widened, as he draped his arm around my shoulders. "Maybe I'll extend my visit a little longer…" He gave my shoulder a soft squeeze.

I blinked, confused about his reaction to my words. Then I realized how he had interpreted them.

"What? No, not me!" I exclaimed, throwing his arm off my shoulders. "I was talking about Mary-Lynnette! The girl you met this morning; your_ soulmate_!"

Now it was Ash's turn to look confused. "There's no such thing as soulmates. And I've never met this Mary, um. Lynn or whatever."

"Mary Lynette," I corrected him. "You must have met her. She's Claudine's daughter."

"Oh. No, I never met her. Claudine's said her kids were out giving Rowan, Jade and Kestrel a tour of the town. Then I think she said they were going to a movie," Ash answered.

I froze.

_No, No, No,_

_NO! _

_What have I done?_

I got Jade to go on a tour with Mark, in the hope that they would realize they're soulmates, but I had forgotten that Mary Lynette had to be home to meet Ash…which also means she wasn't out spying, never got caught by the sisters, and knows absolutely nothing about Ms. Burdock being killed!

_Damn!_

_Okay_, I thought, my mind churning for a way to fix this horrendous mess.

_I just have to make sure that Mary-Lynette and Ash touch. Then they will realize they're soulmates and everything will be back to normal. Easy peasy._

"You okay, sweetheart?" Ash asked. He was looking at me like I had suddenly gone off the deep end.

"Yeah," I said absentmindedly, still wrapped up in my own thoughts. "And don't call me sweetheart."

Ash opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a massive thud.

I was yanked down from my thoughts at the sound. "What was that!" I exclaimed, looking at Ash for an explanation.

"Don't look at me," Ash said defensively, "I certainly didn't make that sound!"

"I think it came from outside," I whispered, barely daring to breathe.

Ash held his hand up, telling me to remain put. "I'll go check. You stay here."

I shot him a glare.

"Fine," Ash snapped. "Stay back though."

I rolled my eyes. I could take care of myself.

Ash stealthily crept across the room to door, me following on his heels.

I held my breath as he reached for the door. I watched as his long, pale fingers closed around the knob and flung it open.

My eyes widened at the sight that beheld me.

It was a goat, skewered with numerous wooden stakes.

_Ethyl._

**Remember: Reviews=faster updates!**


	8. What Are YOU Doing Here?

**Hey everyone! Happy Holidays! : D**

**Please check out my poll and share your opinion! It's much appreciated. **

**Also, check out my community. I desperately need staff, so PM me if you are interested!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the NW. Some of the sentences in this chapter are taken right out of the book, FYI. So, if you recognize a sentence, chances are I don't own it.**

"Oh my God," I said softly, sinking to my knees.

I looked up at Ash. He was staring off into space, seemingly speechless. I bit back tears and stiffly hoisted the goat up into my arms to bring it inside. It was heavy, and I staggered under its weight. Ash offered to take it from me, but I stubbornly insisted I was fine. I didn't want him to think I was weak.

I gently placed it in the middle of the room, and then we just stared at it. I was still in shock. I had known Ethyl was going to die, but I never could've predicted just how real it would feel. It wasn't the same as reading about it. The author had left out the gory details; the matted clumps of blood that tangled in its fur, and the dead flatness of its black eyes. It was morbid and horrifying, like something I would expect to see in a horror movie.

I was suddenly consumed with anger. How could Jeremy _do_ this?

As my shock reseeded, I remembered where the black iris was hidden. I slowly opened the goat's mouth, and pried out the black spray painted flower. I held it up so Ash could see it.

"A black iris?" He asked. "Why would the murderer stuff a black iris into the goat's mouth?"

I shrugged. I couldn't remember exactly why Jeremy had put that there.

I was about to say as much, when the front door flew open. Rowan, Jade and Kestrel stumbled in, talking hurriedly to each other.

"I think it might be that girl, Bunny," Kestrel was saying, sweeping her golden hair out of her face. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement, her eyes brilliant golden flames. "She has a lamia name, and she uses those little wooden sticks all day."

"You mean nail files?"Jade piped up.

"Yeah," Kestrel said.

"Hmm, maybe," Rowan considered, tapping her chin with an elegant finger, "I think-"

She suddenly cut off as she noticed the scene laid out in front of her.

Kestrel was the first to react.

"Ash," she hissed, crouching into a defensive position. Jade and Rowan followed suit, their hisses and snarls filling my ears. I watched with fascination as the three girls prepared to fight. They looked so different, frightening; their teeth elongated into delicate, feline points, their faces became thinner and sharper, and their eyes became silvery and mystical. They looked like predators. Even though I knew they weren't hunting me, I still couldn't stop the rush of adrenaline from pounding through my veins.

_Should I intervene or something?_

"Hi," Ash said, not looking the least bit intimidated by their hisses.

"What are you doing here?" Jade demanded, her green eyes as hard as emeralds.

Ash sighed, and looked at the three sisters. "I'm here to take you back home, where everyone misses you violently."

Jade breathed, "Give me a break."

Kestrel said, "What if we don't want to be taken?" and showed her teeth briefly. Ash just sighed, looking like a man who just wanted to get the job done.

"We can't go home, Ash," Rowan said firmly. Her breathing was slightly irregular, but her chin was held high.

"Well, you have to come home, because otherwise there are going to be some fairly drastic consequences."

"We knew that when we left," Jade said, with as little emotion as Rowan. Her chin was held high, too.

"Well, I don't think you've really thought it _through_." Ash's voice had an edge.

"We'd rather die than go back," Jade said.

Kestrel glanced at her quickly, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, well, fine. I'll just make not of that," Ash said tightly. Then his expression darkened. He looked determined, more determined than I thought he could look. He didn't look like a lazy cat. Not in the least. He looked more like a pale, elegant tiger.

"Now, listen," he said. "There are a few small things that you don't understand, and I don't have any time to play games. So how about we send your little friend home and then we can all have a family talk."

I got up and headed towards the door, but Jade latched onto my arm, stopping me from leaving. "No. Phoebe stays."

"Fine," Ash agreed, exasperated. He ran his pale fingers through his blonde hair, mussing it nicely. "Now will someone please go find Aunt Opal? I need to have a talk with her before I leave."

The room settled into a seemingly endless silence.

"Ash. . .don't you know?" Rowan said.

"Of course he knows. Ten to one, he _did_ it," Kestrel said.

"What is it that I'm supposed to know?" Ash said, with every sign of losing his patience.

"You aunt's dead," I said softly.

"Somebody staked her," Jade added.

Ash looked around the room. His expression said he suspected it was a practical joke. _Oh, God_, I thought, _when he's startled and bewildered like that he looks so young. Vulnerable. Almost human._

"Somebody. . .murdered. . .Aunt Opal. That's what you're telling me?"

"Are you telling _us_ that you don't know?" Kestrel asked. "What have you been _doing_ all night, Ash?"

"Banging my head against a rock," Ash said. "Then looking for you."

Jade seemed to suddenly notice the goat lying in the middle of the room. "What happened?" she gasped, pointing at it.

"Obviously, Ash got hungry," Kestrel said dryly. Ash shot her a dirty look and muttered something under his breath that I couldn't quite catch.

I held up the black iris, "this was found in the goat's mouth."

"A black iris," Kestrel said, taking it. "Been to your club recently?" she asked Ash, arching an eyebrow.

Ash gave her a weary look. "I couldn't have done it. I was with Phoebe when she found it."

I nodded, acknowledging that this was true.

"Besides, do I _look_ like the kind of person who wastes time turning goats into pincushions?" Ash continued.

"No. No, I don't believe you did this," Rowan said in her quiet way. "But somebody did—probably whoever killed Aunt Opal. We've been trying to figure out who."

"Well, who have you got for suspects?"Ash wondered.

"There's this boy named Jeremy Lovett, who's a werewolf. But he was very outright about it; he wasn't trying to hide anything. There is also this girl named Bunny Marten, who may be a vampire hunter. She seems like the more likely suspect," Jade filled him in.

Ash nodded and said, "Alright, I see why you can't go home until this is solved. So, we'll figure out who killed Aunt Opal, and then we'll take the appropriate action, and _then_ we'll go home. Got it?"

His sisters exchanged glances. They didn't answer.

"Maybe we should go into town again tomorrow," I offered. "Talk to Jeremy more."

Jade nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. We couldn't really talk to him because we had Mark and Mare with us."

"Mark and who?" Ash asked.

"Mark and Mare. They're our neighbors," Rowan explained. "They're really nice."

"Humans?" Ash asked, even though I was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Yeah," Jade said. "Don't worry, we didn't tell them anything. And we're not going to."

"Good," Ash said. "Now let's all go to bed. In the morning, we can start trying to solve Aunt Opal's murder."

**Please review! It can be your Christmas gift to me! :)**


End file.
